In a world dominated by information technologies and ever-progressing electronics devices, computer-based hi-tech communication products have become more central to our connected lifestyles. They effectively shorten the distance in time and space between people. Seeing the ubiquity of electronic communication products (e.g. cellular phones, personal digital assistances PDAs and other handheld computers), corporations began offering more incentive programs, making the competition on the market increasingly intense. Major communication product manufacturers continuously introduce newer models to attract potential customers. On the other hand, users have also become more demanding in the quality of those products. The ability to manufacture more convenient and efficient services in communication products has become the international index of technology leadership.
Current electronic communication devices (e.g. cellular phone, PDAs) are evolving toward becoming compact in size and loaded in functions. As its size shrinks, so does the area of its display screen. The most common remedy to this issue is extending the area of the display screen to cover almost a whole side of the communication device. On the other hand, for this type of products to be competitive on the market, the control buttons or keypad must then be hidden inside the electronics communication device by a sliding cover or a flip-open cover, thus considerably increases the cost. Consequently, developing a portable electronic device which provides a bigger display screen while maintaining the cost relatively low by not requiring for a hidden keypad or buttons has become a critical issue for the manufacturers.